


Flower and Prongs

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: "YOU got Head Boy?""Yes, I know, quite shocking, I'm not positive on what Professor Dumbledore was smoking that day, but I hope I can get my hands on it, it seemed to have gotten him to forgotten all common sense.""Unbelievable, Potter."





	Flower and Prongs

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

“LILY! There is an owl tapping on my bloody window! I told you to keep your freaky occult magic away from me!” Petunia screamed from her room, arousing a very disgruntled Lily Evans from her sleep.

“OPEN THE WINDOW AND GIVE THE OWL A BLOODY SUGARCUBE, YOU TOSSER!” The redhead shouted in response as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, in an attempt to awake herself.

“LILY! LANGUAGE!” Her Mum shouted from downstairs.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Lily muttered, as a dark brown owl shot into her room faster than you could imagine. When it stopped, she noticed a patch of feathers was missing.

“Petunia! Don’t harm the owl! It doesn’t belong to me!” Lily shouted, untying the letters from his leg, and holding out her arm so she could take him downstairs for some sugar cubes before he took off again.

“Sod off!”

“If I hear one more swear word from up there, there will be hell to pay!” Mum screamed from the bottom of the steps.

Lily rolled her eyes and walked down the steps and into the kitchen.

“Good morning,” She smiled cheerfully, as she entered the bright room that was being filtered with sunlight through the curtain free windows.

“Mum, where’re the curtains?” Lily asked, giving a few sugar cubes to the owl, and then propping the window open, watching the large majestic owl fly out and away.

“That menace you call a pet clawed them up.” She turned around from the frying pan she was currently making scrambled eggs in, to give her daughter a glare.

“Winnie is just expressing her pure hatred for cotton?” Her voice going high at the end of the excuse, and she gave her mum a small smile and a little shrug.

“I don’t think so,” Her mum smiled back with the same expression, you could sense the heavy amount of sarcasm filling the air. Lily frowned at her playfully, and as if on cue, the tawny cat slinked into the room, and stopped at Lily’s feet, purring up to her as it rubbed its furry little body against her ankles.

Lily giggled, and picked the cat up, cradling it in her arms as she sat down to open her school letters.  Her heart skipped a beat when she felt the slight heaviness in the envelope. She crossed her fingers, closed her eyes and wished silently to herself she’d claimed the prestigious title of Head Girl, instead of just another prefect badge.

 Lily refrained from tearing the envelope open to discover its contents, instead she quite politely opened it, and pulled the two letters, out, and the shiny badge. With caution, she turned it over in her fingers and let out an earsplitting scream as she spotted the large gold HG that graced the badge, which was red and gold for her house of Gryffindor.Her mother jumped, “Honey, what is it?” she asked, her voice laced with concern.

“I GOT HEAD GIRL!” Lily shouted, jumping up, and hugging her mother tightly. She’d completely forgotten about the cat that had been residing on her lap, and due to her sudden movement, the cat fell off of her lap, and clawed at Lily’s legs as it fell, leaving long red scratches running the length of her creamy white skin.

“MERLIN!” Lily shouted, dropping her badge, and quickly placing her hands on the long scratches, as if doing that would stop them from bleeding.

With all the racket, her mother turned to quickly, her hand smacking the end of the pan, sending it, along with the eggs that had been cooking in it, sailing through the air and straight through the glass window with an drum shattering crack.

Lily paused, and she and her mother exchanged glances, before both of them burst out laughing, hugging their sides.

A very confused Petunia and Harold Evans came pounding down the staircase, to see what all the noise was. 

They both came to the doorway of the kitchen to find Lily and Mary Evans laughing their arses off, blood streaming from Lily’s leg, a large hole in the window, and a cat hissing loudly in the corner near the pantry.

“What in the hell!?” Harold Evans shouted, his face turning red quickly, due to his ginger complexion that his daughter Lily had inherited. He green eyes were adamant at the fact there was a large hole in his window, and his daughter was currently bleeding, quite a lot.

“I got Head Girl, Daddy.” Lily grinned from the floor, still giggling deliriously.

“Bunch of freaks, interrupting my beauty sleep, why do I even bother?” Petunia muttered, rolling her eyes at the scene as she turned and went back upstairs.

“Congratulations, Pumpkin,” He forced a smile to his teenage daughter that was sitting on the kitchen floor, surrounded by glass and blood, and turned to his wife, “Mary, what the bloody, pardon my language, Lily, hell happened here!?” 

Lily rolled her jade eyes at him, and stood up, snatching her badge from the ground, and her two letters before heading back upstairs to her room, where she cleaned her scratches, and hoped for the best that they would heal quickly. 

She would have preformed a simple healing spell on her injuries so they would disappear, but she wasn’t of age, and wouldn’t be until January. There for, if she were to use magic during her Holidays, she could possibly be expelled from Hogwarts, her home for the past six years.

She sighed, and pulled out the letter excitedly.

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_Congratulations on becoming Head Girl! We are glad to inform you of this wonderful news. On September 1st, please go to compartment 12, which where you and The Head Boy will be holding the first annual prefects meeting. You are to discuss these topics:_

_Rounds_

_Point Deduction_

_Passwords_

_Rules_

_Consequences of Rule Breaking_

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

Lily sighed contently, and fell back onto her bed, hugging the letter and badge to her chest.

With a start, she jumped from the mattress and stumbled to her desk, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, quickly starting a letter to Stella, her best mate.

_Stells,_ She wrote, _I GOT HEAD GIRL! Can you believe it? I thought for sure that Ravenclaw Marissa would get it. I wonder who my Head Boy is, maybe it’s Remus. That would be nice; he’s such a good student. He deserves it. Even better, what if its Thomas Baker? (Insert Swoon) That would be amazing. I don’t even care if he’s a Hufflepuff. He’s absolutely bloody perfect. Pass the good new to the girls, yeah?_

_Love,_

_Lily._

She hopped up from her seat, having forgotten about the injury to her leg, she was surprised when a sharp pain shot down her leg, causing her to cringe. In the time she was writing her letter, her leg had gone stiff, and the sudden jerky movements had harmed her. She limped to where her owl, Bliss was lounging in her cage. She’d received Bliss two years ago when she’d become a prefect. Making haste, she tired the letter the Bliss’s leg, and gave her some sugar cubes before opening the window for her. She watched as the midnight black owl shot through the sky, fast as a bullet, like a dark streak to the imagination.

Laughing gently to herself for no apparent reason, Lily limped herself back to her bed and grabbed the book she’d been reading the night before off of her nightstand, reopening it. She’d only read about half a page when Petunia stormed into her room, carrying Winnie by the underarms. The poor little cat looked tortured, and Petunia looked as though steam was about to come from her ears.

“Keep your god damned pests away from me, Freak!” She screeched, dropping the cat onto the floor, and turning dramatically on her heel and exiting.

Lily had her brows raised in amazement. She leaned down, and picked Winnie up, cradling her in her arms once more.

“Poor baby,” She crooned, stroking the cat’s soft ears, “You’re being rather abused this morning,”

Lily sighed gently, setting the cat down beside her on a pillow, and picked up her book again. She had been reading for a good hour or two, when there was a scratching against her window. She sat up slowly, remembering the pain from the last time she reacted to fast. She made her way to the window, she pulled it open, and Winnie shot into the room, circling above Lily’s auburn head a few time before perching ontop of her cage. She had two letters tied around her think leg, and Lily blinked in confusion before untying the letters, and pulling the first one she had in her hand

_Lily! Merlin, you got Head Girl!!!What do you mean you can’t believe it? What isn’t there to believe!?! We all knew you’d get it when you were a first year, Hon. And I may know who your Head Boy is (Wink wink) But you’ll have to wait to find out until September, but, I will give you a clue. It’s not Thomas, or Remus._

_Anyways, I digress. Emma and Victoria send their endless love, it’s a shame you live half way across the country from us, isn’t it? Can’t wait to see you when you come to visit!!_

_Oodles of Love,_

_Stella._

Lily smiled at her friends letter, and curiously, pulled the second letter open, honestly curious as to who had sent it. She almost dropped the letter out of spite when she recognized the nearly neat, but not quite so handwriting. Begrudgingly, Lily opened the letter.

_Dearest Lily-Flower,_

_It pleases me to an extent that you’ve achieved Head Girl! My heart swells with pride! Oh, you’re growing up so fast. Be sure to give Petunia a big kiss for me, yeah? Anyway, my precious Flower, I long for when you finally visit Dear Stella, so then we can be reunited._

_Until then, Love,_

_Sirius Black_

She couldn’t help herself but laugh at the letter. Though a ladies’ man, Sirius was very funny and was always up to have a good time.  Sirius was a part of the elusive famed Marauders, a group of idiot boys who pulled endless and ridiculous pranks on the school. There were four members of this group, and they treated the group as though it were a secret organization. You could find any of them whisper with each other, and if you’d asked what they were doing, they’d instantly say: “Marauder’s Secret.” And carry on with their whispers.

Lily found the whole thing pointless and stupid. Among the four boys were fore mentioned Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter. Lily shivered in disgust at even the mere thought of James. She and him had been at each other’s throat since their first year. 

_It was just after the Sorting Ceremony, Luis Zeeter had just been inducted into Hufflepuff, and the students were digging in. Lily was talking to her newfound friend, Stella, when she felt liquid splashing on her head, and running down her back._

_She yelped and jumped up. Lily turned, spotting James Potter, a tall skinny boy with an eccentric mop of black unruly hair, holding an empty glass of what had recently contained Pumpkin juice._

_“I thought your hair was on fire! It’s so bright!” He squeaked, his cheeks flushing. Lily glared at him furiously, beyond insulted by that remark. She’d been made fun of often back in elementary school for her red hair, which was close in color to that of a fire engine._

_“Well your hair looks like a mop and rat procreated on your scalp!” She retorted quickly. The small scene had attracted the attention of some nearby Gryffindor’s, who were snickering quietly to themselves at Lily’s remark. James’ glared at her, and turned, walking back to his seat._

Ever since then, their relationship has been stock full of verbal duels and hexes, most of them from Lily. The whole school has witnesses one of their famous brawls in the corridors, which usually went like this:

_“Evans, go out with me, eh?”_

_“You know, Potter, one day, I would like to see things from your point of view, but I just can’t seem to get my head shoved that far up my arse.”_

_“Evans, you would be dreaming about my arse all day.”_

_“Potter, shock me for once, say something intelligent.”_

And that was that. 


End file.
